Sensing elements used for detecting different environmental parameters, such as velocity, speed, gravitational force, pressure, electromagnetic radiation, are widely used in various devices. As technology advances, sensing devices with higher speed and sensitivity are of high demand. However, the current processes used for producing these sensing devices are relatively complex, require more material and thus lead to higher manufacturing cost.
From the foregoing discussion, there is a desire to provide an improved and simplified package for sensing devices. It is also desirable to provide simplified methods to produce a reliable package for sensing devices at relatively low cost.